Looks Can Be Deceiving
by Thewriterinside02
Summary: People can do stupid things when they are bored. Like for example hack into someone's phone and listen to their playlist.
**_This is just something that I had come up with out on out of needing to be doing something. This is a one shot, and all the songs being presented are not mine but belong to their rightful owners. And all these songs mentioned are on my personal playlist. Look them up they are good! P.S I am American, but I watch a lot of Sherlock, Doctor Who, and Horrible Histories… and those shows are all on the BBC._**

Boredom. Such a simple word that can describe the lack of activity of a vast amount of people every day. A feeling that needs to be rid of, and well… let us just say that this word, this feeling can get a person into a lot of trouble and end up in six feet of pure stupidity because of the need of activity.

The countries had finished their G8 meeting unusually early and had surprisingly gotten a lot done. They didn't know what to do! The room was deathly silent, the cause? The Infamous Boisterous and energetic nation known as Alfred F. Jones, or The United States of America, had gone off to another meeting Back in D.C about a half hour ago.

"ARGH! Somebody bloody say or do something! My Flight back home isn't until tomorrow and I have no idea what to do!", Arthur (England) exclaimed. The handsome blue-eyed blonde nation next to him rolled his eyes. "Oh! Stop your whining Angleterre, you are starting to give me a 'eadache!' Francis (France) retorted. England glared daggers while growling "Shut up you stupid frog or I'll rip your bloody head off!" inhumanly at him.

"Alvight! Sobody find zomezting to do before ze start of Vorld Var Three breaks out." Ludwig (Germany) sighed while his sky blue eyes Glared and the frenemies. " We could hack into America's Mobile Phone and snoop around." Feliciano (Italy) suggested loudly. Everyone stopped and stared at him with utter confusion. "What?" he innocently asked. Germany cleared his throat "Um, is zere any other ideas?" … *silcence* The Aryan cleared his throat again, "Alvight but how are ve going to hack into his mobile Italy?" He turned to face the auburned Italian and long time friend.

"Japan can hack into it!" He exclaimed; causing poor Kiku (Japan) to do a spit take from his water. "I did not sign up for this!" He exclaimed. "But you can do it, da?" Russia came up behind him intimidatingly, scaring the poor man!

"Hai, but does not mean that I want to do it! Especially on America-san's Phone! It wirr probrabry make him angry and you don't want to see what he is like when he is angry!" He Shuddered along with Russia.

"Yes, but I have always wondered what he does when he is not around us, aru," Yao (China) said softly and everyone nodded in agreement as Japan let out a deep sigh.

…..

Japan was into his device! However… "I onry have access to America-san's music prayrist," he lied.

"Alright let's just get bloody on with it then!" England snapped, which was retaliated by two slaps to the back of the head given by France and Germany. "I'll press the shuffre button," Japan sigh exasperatedly.

 **Viva La Vida cover by 2Cellos.**

To say that was a bit of a shock was to say the least. The song was an instrumental cover! "Hey isn't 2cellos from Croatia?" France said. The rest of Europeans present nodded rapidly in realization.

 **Far Away by Nickleback**

 **This time, this place, misused mistakes.**

 **Too long, too late, who was I to make you wait?**

The guitar ballad was peaceful.

 **'** **cause you know, you know, you know!**

 **I love you, I have loved you all along.**

 **And I missed you, been far away for fall too long.**

"Well I guess I could see him listening to this," Germany said, "This is rather good actually."

 **Numb by Likin Park**

 **Tired of being who you want me to be, feeling so faithless lost under the surface.**

 **Don't know what you're expecting of me, help under the pressure of walking in your shoes.**

The grunge rock accompaniment took them back a bit.

 **I've become so numb I can't feel you there, become so tired, so much more aware.**

 **By becoming this, all I want to do is be more like me and be less like you.**

What had shocked them was the lyrics of the song, especially England. The implication of the world telling someone who to be, that is a compelling subject but why is it on his playlist? Is this how he feels when he is around them?

 **Roundtable Rival by Lindsey Sterling**

The song started out like a traditional irish fiddle but quickly changed with an add on off digital remix and electric guitar. "Oh! I know who this is she is a dubstep performer!" Italy exclaimed. "I went to one of her concerts when she came to my country!"

Germany looked confused. "Dubstep violin… don't tell Austria," he shuddered.

 **Animal I have become by Three Days Grace**

A low bass guitar then that beautiful grunge electric guitar!

 **I can't escape this hell, so many times I've tried.**

 **But I'm still caged inside, somebody get me through this nightmare I can't control myself.**

The name of the song was worry-some to them. "I like it!" Italy declared. They all looked at him with wide eyes, "what?"

 **So what if you can see the darkest side of me, No one would ever change this animal I have become.**

 **Help me believe its not the real me, somebody help me tame this animal!**

 **This animal! This animal!**

 **Kung Fu Piano: Cello Ascends by The Piano Guys**

China was in for a real treat! The soft instrumental sounds of traditional Chinese music with a modern twist! "Could some look up the artist for me, aru!" click. Tap. Tap. Click. "The artists is from the state of Utah. And they are very popular worldwide especially in this state." Japan said.

 **Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen**

 **Is this the real life is this just fantasy. Cuaght in a landslide no escape from reality.**

 **Open your eyes look up to the skies and see, I'm just a poor boy I need no sympathy.**

 **'** **Cause I'm easy come, easy go, little high, little low. Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me. To me.**

England almost cried when he heard Freddie Mercury's voice. "He listens to Queen! I haven't completely failed him!" England said proudly, while France gave him a very concerned look.

 **Mama just killed a man, put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger now he's dead.**

 **Mama life had just begun, but know I've gone and thrown it all away.**

 **MAMA! OOOOO! Didn't mean to make you cry if I'm back again this time tomorrow carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters.**

 **Baba Yetu by the Mzansi Youth Choir**

 **Baba yetu, yetu lia mbinguni yetu, yetu amina. Baba yetu lia mngina la koeletkuzwe.**

An African accompaniment with the lyrics in Swahili. They had no idea of what it means but is was rather catchy.

 **Angels Fall by Breaking Benjamin**

 **I try to face the fight with in, but it's over. I'm ready for the riot to begin and surrender.**

 **I walked the path that lead me to the end, remember. I'm caught between there's nothing left to give, forever.**

"Well that seem rather depressing." Russia says after hearing the lyrics.

 **When Angels fall with broken wings, I can't give up, I can't give in.**

 **When all is lost and daylight ends, I'd carry you and we will live forever, forever.**

 _He has got a lot of grunge rock in here,_ they thought.

 **Russian Roulette by Rihanna**

 **Take a breath, Take it deep. Calm yourself, he says to me. If you play you play for keeps.**

 **Take the gun and count to three. I'm sweating now, moving slow. No time to think my turn to go!**

"Oh dear," Russia said with a shudder at the thought of the deadly game of chance, "not this one." The R/B soul song was eerie and intense. "Yes it is a little dark and morbid for dear Rihanna isn't it."

"I like it!" Italy said. *Stare* "what?"

 **And you can see my heart beating. You can see it through my chest.**

 **Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving, I know that I must pass this test.**

 **So just pull the trigger.**

 **…** **.**

"Well… that was… interesting and strange to say the least." England said. The countries nodded their heads rapidly. "Who know our Amerique was had such a… wide range and taste is music."


End file.
